


Body And Soul

by roxymissrose



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/pseuds/roxymissrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's confession night at the old Luthor Manse…</p><p>originally posted: 4-28-2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body And Soul

  
_CLACK!_ The ball rolled over the felt and dropped neatly into the pocket.

Without a word, Clark walked around the table, but he was smirking heavily. Lex lifted a corner of his lip and sent him a smirk right back. It was cute that Clark thought he had a chance to beat him… Lex chalked his cue, and drew his fingers up and down the length of the cue slowly, his full attention on the table. He considered it thoughtfully, and hoped that Clark was learning something by his example. Examine the lay of the land, know which way to attack. He glanced back at Clark, about to give him a tip, and Clark was…holy fuck.

Leaning against the table, the cue between his legs and sort of…rubbing…against a prominent bulge. A very prominent bulge. His eyes were slightly out of focus, and he had a dreamy little smile on his face--until he suddenly realized Lex was looking at him and not the table. A tide of red swept his face…Lex marveled. He'd never seen a human being turn quite that vibrant a shade of red before…"Clark?"

"Shut up," Clark said. "Just…don’t say a word."

"We-were you checking me out?" Lex felt confused. This wasn't the way things went. Clark was supposed to play pool, talk on and on about Lana, eat humongous amounts of food and after he left for the evening, Lex would then jerk off a time or two before bed, depending on whether they'd been swimming or had watched movies.

It was a routine. He was comfortable with it; it was a very nice one. He knew what the program was because it was always the same—stare at boy, fantasize about boy, come on self. But this…this was…unreal.

"Lex, I…Lex…oh shit. I'll just go, spare us both the embarrassment."

Clark lay the pool cue down on the table and Lex made a mental note to collect that cue later--no one else was ever going to touch _that_ cue. Lex found his voice, certain now he could speak without stuttering. "Clark, what was that?" he asked, and since he was still staring at Clark's groin, Clark answered truthfully.

"An erection. Wait…you didn't mean that did you? If I threw myself out of this window, do you think it'd kill me? Probably not," he muttered.

Lex snapped his fingers. "Clark you're wandering. Here with me."

"Oh." Clark smiled, a startling effect against the still pink blush. His teeth were so white, so sharp—Lex could only imagine them closing gently over his nipple—he coughed.

"Clark, you shouldn't be embarrassed because I caught you looking at my ass." Clark started to protest but Lex held up his hand. "Spare us both; you’re the world's worst liar." As usual, Clark tried to protest _that_. "God, Clark, if you were any worse, I wouldn't believe you if you told me you were a man."

Clark closed down as usual and tried for wounded innocence, and Lex sighed. "I _want_ you to look at my ass. I've dreamed of you looking at my ass, I've worn out my wrist and bottles of lube dreaming of it. And that, Clark, is what we call the truth."

Clark gaped, the red tide had receded and in fact, he was looking just the faintest bit pale. "Oh my God," he gasped. "You're kidding me--really?" And suddenly his eyes flew wide and he looked stunned, hurt. "You _are_ kidding me! Fuck Lex, that not funny in the least bit!"

Lex dropped the cue, and was at Clark's side so quickly, he jerked. Lex grabbed a handful of thick dark hair. "It's not supposed to be funny—it's supposed to lead to a kiss." And he kissed him. He felt Clark's mouth open, more from surprise than passion, but that swiftly changed. Clark whimpered, and though it took a second for them to settle into the right position, and Lex got his lip pinched when their teeth clacked together, Clark quickly sorted it out and began to thoroughly, completely kiss the hell out of him. Those lips were every bit as soft, full and hot as he imagined, that tongue was as wet and agile and demanding as he'd dreamed, the bulge that rocked and ground against his thigh was as hard and long as he'd fantasized. He felt Clark jerk through the thin worn machine washed jeans and thanked every god he could remember for cheap cotton blends….

When he drew back for breath, Lex's dick was throbbing in his pants like he was fifteen again…and no age, no thinking about age—he would have gone on not thinking about age, but Clark had his hands on his ass, forcing him up on his toes, and was grinding between his legs and it was all he could do to spread his own legs wider and grind back.

"Don't stop," Clark gasped against Lex's mouth, "Oh shit, let's go upstairs—no, we can do it on the floor—God! Wait--wait, the table, fuck me on the table, I dream about you and me on the table, Lex."

Lex was yanking desperately at Clark's clothes, hampered slightly by Clark's efforts to help. "Are you fucking kidding me Clark, do you know how much that table cost?" he groaned into Clark's neck. He was bumping Clark backwards with his hips, something that seemed to be enjoyable judging by the stream of squeaks and moans. They tumbled backwards to drop onto the wide, deep, selected with just this very occasion in mind, couch.

God damn, it was good when a plan came together…

What clothing Lex hadn’t manage to remove on their backwards journey to the couch came off in a fog of lust, shirts, pants and boxers tumbled and twisted together, a lot like their owners. Lex took control of the kisses, kissed Clark until he was panting, then teased and nibbled, sucked at skin and loved the hint of salt and sun his skin seemed to hold...Clark was hard as rock, so ready and so fucking hot…Lex ground down against him and he yelled. The length bumping and poking him felt like steel, felt huge. He slid his hands around Clark's dick… _'oh yes. Nice.'_ Clark immediately reciprocated and Lex shook all over. Clark was so clever, so polite—so giving--

Suddenly the hand that had been nice and warm and tight around his dick was in the middle of his chest, holding Lex back. "Wait, Lex, wait!" Clark gasped.

Lex closed his eyes and bit his cheek. _'Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.'_ He should have known it was too fucking good to be true, too fucking perfect to last…"Clark, it's fine, I've stopped, I'm sorry, it's okay—"

"Crap, Lex--what time is it? I've got to call home. What time did I get here?" He was somehow across the room, whipping his phone out of his backpack. "Hold on a minute," he said.

"Sure…?" Lex's erection had diminished somewhat with Clark's sudden need to check in at home for God's sake, and he was going to cry like a frustrated prom queen if Clark had to leave  
 _now_ —

"Mom? Hi, what's up? Hey, I'm over at Lex's and he's nagging me to call home, but I told him I called already and he was getting senile…I didn't? No way, I did! I didn't? Hunh! Lex, you were right," Clark laughed and winked. "Dinner? Well, Lex's cook is making Hawaiian pizza—not ew, Mom, it's good! Seriously. It's healthy…" he said in a wheedling tone, "all kinds of vitamins and calcium and protein and junk. I am serious!" Clark laughed but at the same time, he looked Lex over from head to toe so intently that Lex could almost feel the heat of his gaze sweep over him, his dick bobbed when Clark licked his lips and it was doubly scandalous that Clark was licking his lips over Lex's dick and talking to his mother, oh God…and lying. Jesus, Clark sucked at lying—from whence this sudden talent? Lex narrowed his eyes and listened to Clark cheerfully lie the blue from the sky when it hit him. This was a lie Clark _wanted_ to tell. This was a lie for him…the other lies Clark told, he didn’t want to. Lex felt a little knot in his chest ease. Clark didn't _want_ to lie to him; somehow, for some reason, he felt he had to.

That made such a difference.

Of course, he'd still have to find out why Clark did it, it was even more imperative to know now. But not tonight.

"Yeah, so what time do I have to come home? But Mom, the pizza will take an hour! How about…twelve? Please? It's the weekend. Well how about eleven…oh, all right. Ten. Okay. Thanks Mom, talk to you later—" he snapped the phone shut and tossed it in the general direction of his bag. "We have three hours—let's get busy."

Lex marveled. From Cub Scout to grizzly bear, in half a second. Wow. Clark was straddling him, knees on the couch and ass on Lex's thighs. He was fully hard again, and Lex reached down and wrapped his fingers around Clark, squeezed as he pulled his fist up the beautiful length of him. Clark arched and shivered.

"Oh yes…that's so good." A clear bubble of precome oozed from the tip, and Lex smelled…cookies? Vanilla? He stroked, more precome oozed out, and Clark gasped, "Oh. I knew it would feel good--I didn't know it would feel _this_ good…he jerked and Lex groaned. His own dick was dripping like a faucet now. He was finally living it, his ultimate fantasy--Clark in his hand, moaning, groaning, begging him for more. Hell yeah.

Lex slowed down, letting his fingers discover Clark's dick…Clark was cut, no surprise there…thick, flushed a dark red, the head was almost purple, and tight under his fingers, so warm and slick with precome…he bent to lick and it did taste something like vanilla and salt…what could make come taste like that, he wondered and then Clark derailed his thoughts by yelling, and thrust upwards so quickly he banged the head of his dick against Lex's mouth. Licking his lips, and grinning, Lex jacked him hard, and Clark shivered all over and opened his mouth to moan long and loud—

"Clark. Don’t you _dare come_. I forbid it."

Clark froze, whimpered and said, "Okay." His voice was meek and obedient, his expression so trusting, and he worried his lip as if he were in deepest pain. Lex had to remind _himself_ sternly not to come. He whispered to Clark, "I'll let you come soon, promise."

Clark whimpered back, "But make it real, real soon please." He was thrusting into Lex's fist, shallow snaps of his hips, so wet that Lex figured the hell with lube. He speeded up the movement of his hand and Clark threw his head back, flinging sweat damp hair back from his face, his hands were over his eyes, than flailing wildly and then he wrapped his arms around himself and then he locked his hands together over his head….

The gymnastics were really strange and very distracting, so Lex figured maybe he should give Clark something else to think about. Lex slid a finger under Clark's balls, around the tight round puckered ring in the cleft of cheeks created by a celestial sculptor and that resulted in a most satisfying reaction. Clark's body curled into a C of astonishment, his mouth opened in a silent scream that Lex at first thought was repulsed shock and quickly realized was total ecstasy, and permission or not, Clark began to come.

Lex would always remember what happened next as 'the part where it got weird.'

Lex felt the full body twitch, felt Clark's hole twitch and suck him in, his dick swell, jerk, and Clark continued to scream in that wordless, soundless way and Lex felt a quick stab of pride and a sweep of lust. And then Clark's dick swelled again. And swelled some more…the head flared, the crown grew wider, and wider, and it looked a little like an inverted mushroom cap, and Lex would have dropped his hand but he was…stunned, to put it mildly. What the fuck is that?

Clark screamed, "Squeeze it Lex, come on, squeeze!" Clark seemed to think Lex knew what to do, so Lex did what he always did in a situation like this— _acted_ like he knew. He put his hand over Clark's lightly pulsing dick and squeezed tentatively.

"Don't play around, grab my head and do it!" Clark commanded and Lex jerked, wrapped his hand tighter around the flaring cap and….squeezed, hard—Clark's hand covered his and urged him to squeeze harder still—Clark should have been in pain. He should have been screaming—well, he was….

Clark screamed louder and louder, and Lex prayed the staff was all downstairs.

Clark came. And came. And came. In short, static bursts, little wads shot high into the air and dropped again to plaster themselves against his skin, Lex's skin, the couch…maybe the ceiling…the mushroom cap fluttered, softened and clear fluid ran out and bathed Lex's hand…

Clark shook and shook…he groaned, "Lex, God, that was so much better than doing it myself…do you want me to squeeze you now?"

"NO! I mean…no." Lex shuddered a little—his hand was still aching.

The inverted cap was deflating, collapsing like an umbrella…Clark's dick looked no different than Lex's now. The little come bullets were liquefying and running down their skin and Clark wrinkled his nose. "Geez, what a mess."

The air was thick with the odor of sugar cookies. Lex felt something glutinous hit the top of his head with a plop, felt it thin and run slowly down his neck like warm egg-white.

Clark blushed. "Oh shit, sorry, I usually keep my hand over my cock to keep that from happening, you know how it goes…" Lex's expression, lack of a hard on and trembling hand finally broke through Clark's fog of post-orgasmic bliss. "…oh fuck you don't. Oh fuck…" he bit his lip. "I…I…have…a terrible, terrible hereditary defect?"

"No. Not fucking likely."

"Okay. Okay." Clark scrambled away from Lex, gulping, white as a sheet. "Lex—I—remember when I saved you? You said that your life started over and you were grateful to me for that? You really need to remember that bit…"

"Clark. Before you say anything I want to tell you, no matter what you're about to say, I always wanted more than this, more than your secrets. I always wanted you--all of you, body and soul. Because I love you."

 

Clark gasped, blinked, blinked again, and for a moment, Lex was terrified that Clark was about to cry. "Lex…" he sniffed and nodded, and swiped at his nose."Me too. I mean, you know what I mean. All of you."

"I know, love." Lex cupped the back of Clark's head and pulled him close. "Now…start with your dick and tell me everything…."

:)  
4-28-2008


End file.
